Midnight call
by Tipititralala
Summary: Ces derniers jours, lorsque le soir venait, il avait beau se mettre au lit, le sommeil tardait à venir. Il se retrouvait à se tourner encore et encore sous les draps, en vain. Il avait tout essayé, en vain. Et si finalement il avait trouvé une façon toute particulière d'occuper son temps quand l'insomnie le tenait ?


_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, de tout mon coeur. Cette absence n'était pas prévue, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, depuis décembre je m'occupais des sous-titres de la saison entière de Girlfriends' Guide To Divorce, le nouveau show avec dans le rôle principal, l'adorable Lisa Edelstein. Étant seule à m'en charger, je n'avais clairement plus le temps entre la traduction et les cours... (Sans parler des partiels aussi qui sont passés par là). Chaque semaine, c'était un peu une course contre-la-montre pour finir à temps, alors autant vous dire que dans cette précipitation que je vivais, je n'avais plus du temps de temps libre pour m'occuper de mes écrits, malheureusement. Croyez moi, ça n'a pas été très facile, de nombreuses fois j'ai eu envie de tout laisser tomber parce que je voyais bien que, même si j'aimais faire les sous-titres pour cette série, cela me mettait une pression monstre et m'obligeait à renoncer à cette passion d'écrire que j'ai depuis déjà plusieurs années. De ce fait, j'ai accumulé du retard, et maintenant il est temps de le rattraper autant que possible. Je ne peux donc pas vous promettre quand sera la prochaine update, encore moins concernant WCHB, mais je vous promets qu'il y en aura, puisque maintenant que la saison 1 est achevée, je me retrouve de nouveau disponible pour mes écrits. Au passage, je vous conseille fortement de tester GG2D. J'ai essayé, j'en suis tombée accro, ce show est vraiment extra et j'ai hâte que commence la saison 2 (et si jamais vous avez besoin de sous-titres... Vous savez à qui les demander !)  
Quoi qu'il en soit, me voici donc revenue. Peut-être pas de façon très fréquente les premiers temps niveau updates, mais je vais essayer de l'être le plus possible. Mais bon, entre les nombreux compte-rendus d'expérience à faire/rendre, les partiels dans un peu moins de deux mois, ... Ce n'est pas forcément très simple. Quoi qu'il en soit, doucement mais sûrement, j'essaie de reprendre de l'avance, et de pouvoir à nouveau vous contenter comme j'essaie toujours de le faire depuis la création de ce compte.  
Bref, désolée d'avance pour le pavé ci-dessus. Parlons de choses qui vous intéresseront plus, à savoir cet OS. Il se situe courant saison 5, après l'échec de l'adoption de Joy, mais avant celle réussie de Rachel. Il provient d'une requête provenant d'Orianne, bien qu'entre la demande de base et le résultat final, il ait subi des modifications. Quoi qu'il en soit, et comme pour tous mes écrits, j'ai apprécié développer cette histoire, et j'espère que vous aimerez la lire. J'attends avec grande impatience vos retours/impressions en reviews, en espérant encore vous retrouver au rendez-vous après tout ce temps. Encore une fois je m'excuse pour cela mais, honnêtement, quand j'ai commencé les sous-titres, je ne pensais en aucun cas que je devrais mettre de côté mes écrits pendant les 13 semaines de diffusion, et même quelques semaines encore après. J'espère toutefois que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous, vous souhaite la meilleure des lectures possibles, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt, ou du moins dès que possible.  
See ya !_

_PS : Je ne vous avais pas oublié, ne vous en faîtes pas. Et comme certains ont pu en juger, mon temps était réellement accaparé par l'université et GG2D. Mais maintenant, ça devrait mieux aller !_

* * *

**Midnight call**

C'était de plus en plus fréquent, et il ne parvenait nullement à y échapper. Ces derniers jours, lorsque le soir venait, il avait beau se mettre au lit, le sommeil tardait à venir. Il se retrouvait à se tourner encore et encore sous les draps, en vain. Lui qui aimait profiter de longues nuits dans les bras de Morphée, il n'était franchement pas gâté niveau répit. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'à l'aube il n'ait toujours pas fermé l'oeil, même si pourtant la fatigue l'envahissait de la tête aux pieds. C'était comme si son corps rechignait à l'idée de s'endormir et décidait de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, contre la volonté du médecin.

Pourtant, il avait tout essayé, y compris les somnifères. Les tisanes censées favoriser le repos ? Très peu pour lui. Les plantes médicinales ou l'homéopathie ? Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler pour une telle chose. Jouer un peu de musique pour se détendre l'esprit ? Aucun effet, il avait essayé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses voisins se plaignent. Même l'alcool ne faisait plus vraiment son effet, et il en venait à cruellement manquer d'idées. Lui qui d'ordinaire pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelle condition, que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il en était venu à un point où il lui était arrivé de songer à s'assommer un bon coup pour enfin rapidement obtenir un repos réparateur.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas même essayé de se mettre directement au lit, mais préféra glandouiller un peu sur le canapé. Avachi sur l'assise, il zappait vaguement, à la recherche d'un programme qui pourrait ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu l'intéresser. Mais comme toujours dans ces moments-là, il ne trouva rien, comme si toutes les chaînes s'étaient donné le mot pour passer des émissions plus stupides les unes que les autres. Mettre un DVD ? Aucun ne lui donnait particulièrement envie, ni même ceux disponibles en VOD. Netflix ? Hum, il préférait garder ça plutôt pour le travail, quand il s'ennuyait sur place. Sans trop bien savoir pourquoi, ses yeux se posèrent sur son téléphone, et il l'attrapa avant d'y jeter un bref coup d'oeil. Pas de messages reçus ou d'appels manqués, rien. Il le reposa alors en soupirant, tournant la tête vers l'horloge. Bon sang, il n'était que 23:58, comment est-ce possible ? Il lui semblait que des heures avaient passé depuis qu'il avait ingéré son repas composé de restes de la veille, quand bien même non. Seulement une et demi, tout au plus.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se décida finalement à reprendre le combiné. De toute façon, il n'avait strictement rien à faire, et il était temps pour lui d'enfin obtenir une quelconque distraction qui pourrait l'occuper au moins un certain temps. Alors, cette fois-ci, il composa un numéro - qu'il connaissait bien - présent dans son répertoire, et se passa sa main libre dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Il porta ensuite l'appareil à son oreille, éteignit la télévision pendant que la tonalité raisonnait, et regagna sa chambre pour se laisser retomber sur son matelas, alors que son interlocuteur tardait à répondre. Ce qui finalement, n'était pas grandement surprenant au vue de l'heure qu'il était.

Dans une autre partie de la ville, à environ une vingtaine de minutes de l'appartement de House, une jeune femme fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil par une sonnerie stridente. Elle grogna de mécontentement et tendit la main vers cet objet de malheur, frottant ses paupières encore endormis avec l'autre. Elle s'étira légèrement, roulant sur le flanc en portant l'appareil plus près d'elle, afin d'être en mesure de lire l'ID. Ses yeux peinèrent d'abord à le voir correctement, puis soupira. Non, pitié, pas lui... Toutefois, elle ne put faire autrement que répondre, espérant mettre fin le plus vite possible à cet appel et ainsi, retourner dormir sans plus attendre. Elle pressa donc le bouton vert, puis porta le combiné à son oreille, sa tête regagnant le confort de l'oreiller.

**\- House**, grogna-t-elle. **Vous savez qu'il y a des heures auxquelles les gens **_**DORMENT **_**? Alors si ce n'est pas pour une urgence, allez vous faire voir.  
\- Je m'ennuie**, déclara-t-il simplement. **Donc c'est un cas d'urgence.  
\- Et mon pied au cul, ça vous tente aussi ? **Siffla-t-elle, tirant un peu plus sa couette sur elle.  
**\- Pourquoi pas... Encore plus si vous êtes en petite tenue**, ricana-t-il, un sourire fendant alors son visage.  
**\- Dans vos rêves ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de taper du poing sur le matelas. **Bonne nuit House, et que je ne reçoive pas un nouvel appel provenant de votre part, ou je vous étripe ! J'ai besoin de DORMIR, contrairement à vous qui n'en faites qu'à votre tête.**

Il poussa un soupir de l'autre côté du combiné, n'ayant nulle envie qu'elle raccroche. Vite, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la retenir, de l'empêcher de mettre fin à leur communication. Même le plus petit et idiot des prétextes serait peut-être bon à utiliser. Alors il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Crédible, mais bien évidemment feint. A l'autre bout du combiné, le corps de la jeune femme se tendit, et elle planta l'une de ces incisives dans sa lèvre. _Culpabilité, quand tu nous tiens..._ Elle ne put se résoudre à raccrocher, se passant maladroitement une main dans les cheveux. S'il avait mal à la jambe depuis tant d'années, c'était en grande partie de sa faute à elle. Du moins, elle s'en persuadait. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait réaliser cette alternative sur lui, le laissant ainsi avec l'avenir d'une vie de douleur. Depuis, elle laissait passer bon nombre de ses caprices à cause de ce fichu sentiment qui la bouffait de l'intérieur. Et cette fois-ci, il avait encore gagné, elle était tombée dans le panneau avec une facilité presque affligeante. Lui s'en frottait les mains, elle s'en mordait les doigts.

**\- J'arrive pas à dormir**, répéta-t-il. **Mal à la jambe.  
\- Vous savez House, je ne peux rien faire pour vous là... **Reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce que précédemment. **Vous avez essayé de prendre un somnifère ? Ou de vous détendre dans un bon bain pour relâcher la pression musculaire ?  
\- Tout essayé**, expliqua-t-il. **Rien ne marche.  
\- Pourquoi m'appeler dans ce cas ? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous aider...  
\- Vous voulez pas venir me bercer alors ? **Gémit-il faussement. **Allez Cuddyyyy, venez me mettre au lit en petite tenue, je suis sûr que ça fonctionnera !  
\- Houseeeeee ! **Le sermonna-t-elle. **Je suis sérieuse, arrêtez de faire l'idiot. J'essaie de vous aider, alors ne faîtes pas imbécile.  
\- Je cherche juste un moyen de trouver le sommeil**, se défendit-il en optant pour une position confortable dans le lit.  
**\- Parce que FRANCHEMENT, si je venais vous border en petite tenue, ça vous aiderait à dormir ? **Nota la jeune femme, en tapotant un peu sur son oreiller en même temps. **Je ne vous crois pas. Ça ne ferait que vous garder encore plus éveillé.  
\- C'est pas faux**, remarqua-t-il. **Sauf si vous m'assommiez avec une masse ou je ne sais quoi.  
\- Avec un objet phallique ? **Ricana-t-elle alors. **House, tout de même, je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi !**

Il soupira alors, et elle l'imagina sans problème rouler des yeux. Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé ! S'il ne lui avait pas offert une telle perche, elle ne l'aurait pas saisi. Et elle devait le reconnaître, elle était plutôt fière d'elle sur cette vanne. Ou alors était-ce la fatigue qui lui donnait cette impression d'avoir eu des propos amusants ?

**\- Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse Cuddy.  
\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'appeler à une heure pareille**, assura-t-elle. **Je dormais bien tranquillement.  
\- Nue ? **Demanda-t-il avec un grand intérêt, qui était plus qu'évident.  
**\- Ça ne vous regarde pas House.  
\- Allez, dîtes moi ce que vous portez.  
\- Pourquoi, pour vous rappeler ce à quoi vous n'avez pas le droit ? **Se moqua-t-elle.  
**\- Han ! Alors vous dormez nue ! **S'exclama-t-il en chantonnant. **Le scoop !  
\- Non, je ne dors pas nue**, siffla-t-elle. **Et ce n'est pas pour autant que vous saurez ce que je porte. Ça ne vous regarde pas, vous n'êtes que mon employé.  
\- Un employé qui a déjà couché avec vous**, objecta-t-il en fixant le plafond. **Et qui...  
\- C'était à la fac ! **Le coupa la Doyenne, en s'asseyant finalement sur son matelas, avant de se laisser bruyamment retomber dessus en position allongée. **Ça ne compte pas, on était étudiants, je n'étais pas votre Boss ni rien ! On était jeunes !  
\- Et vous n'étiez pas ridée.  
\- House, je vous emmerde. Vous n'êtes pas mieux, alors évitez de me juger. Surtout vu la réputation que vous traîniez derrière vous.  
\- Ooooh, Cuddy prend la mouche ?  
\- Il est minuit passé House**, grogna la brunette. **Je suis fatiguée, je dormais. Alors recevoir de telles critiques, non merci. Déjà en journée, je m'en passerai volontiers, alors la nuit... NON MERCI. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**  
**\- Justement non, vous n'y êtes pas**, ricana-t-il. **Puisque vous êtes dans votre lit, dans un pyjama en soie, à pester contre moi.  
\- Si j'apprends que vous êtes dans les parages, je vais vous émasculer et les utiliser pour vous étouffer avec ! **S'écria-t-elle, tirant davantage la couette pour se recouvrir avec tout en regardant autour d'elle.  
**\- Vous êtes tellement prévisible... Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être présent pour avoir raison**, fit-il remarquer. **  
\- Vous êtes une épine dans le pied House. C'est quoi votre but dans la vie, m'énerver, ou bien c'est encore plus vicieux que ça ?  
\- Je dirais plutôt que ça, c'est mon rôle sur Terre. Mon deuxième objectif, c'est coucher à nouveau avec vous.  
\- Objectif que vous n'atteindrez jamais**, souffla-t-elle. **Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit.  
\- Nooooooon resteeeeeeez ! **Gémit alors le Diagnosticien, tel un petit enfant.  
**\- Appelez Wilson, il sera ravi de vous tenir compagnie comme ça, au téléphone, à une heure pareille. Après tout, c'est bien son rôle majeur, non ?  
\- Très drôle**, sanglota-t-il faussement. **Je vous rappelle qu'il m'en veut toujours énormément pour sa petite amie décédée alors que c'était même pas ma faute.**

Elle frotta un peu plus son visage et bailla, sentant bien qu'à présent, ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter la conversation là. Elle l'avait bien vu au travail, entre les deux hommes, la situation était toujours relativement tendue depuis la mort accidentelle de la jeune femme. Assister ensemble à l'enterrement du père de House semblait en partie les avoir rabiboché – elle n'avait ailleurs aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé là-bas –, mais il semblait toujours à Cuddy que les choses n'étaient pas non plus revenues à la normale comme elles les avaient été pendant des années, avant cette malheureuse tragédie. Rah, cette fichue culpabilité... Encore une fois, il la tenait par les sentiments, elle ne raccrocherait pas tout de suite, c'était certain.

**\- Vous devez tout simplement lui laisser le temps**, assura-t-elle. **Il lui en faut pour faire son deuil, c'est tout à fait normal.  
\- Mais combien de temps ? J'ai essayé de la sauver**, se défendit House. **Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'elle soit dans ce bus avec moi. J'ai mis ma santé en danger pour trouver ce dont elle souffrait et la sauver ! Je n'y suis pour rien si c'était déjà trop tard...  
\- Je le sais**, promit Lisa, sa voix se radoucissant à nouveau un peu plus.** Wilson le sait aussi, il faut juste qu'il se fasse à la chose. Qu'il réalise qu'il ne pourra pas vous tenir responsable éternellement. Mais cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra House, on ne peut pas précipiter ce genre de choses.  
\- Peut-être, mais comme vous le dîtes bien souvent**, souligna-t-il, **il est mon seul ami. J'ai pas franchement d'autres 'potes' en dehors de lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous êtes seul House**, nota-t-elle. **Regardez, moi je suis là.  
\- Vous, c'est pas pareil. Vous êtes ma boss.  
\- Alors je ne suis que votre boss, c'est ça ? **S'étouffa-t-elle. **Vous ne voyez en moi que celle qui signe vos chèques ?**

Il soupira alors, peu enclin à discuter de pareilles choses maintenant. Il voulait se détendre, la taquiner un coup, pas aborder un sujet relativement épineux. Après tout, même lui était incapable de définir réellement ce qu'elle était pour lui, et n'en avait jamais été capable. Leur relation avait toujours été ambigüe, unique. Jamais aucun des deux partis n'en avait vécu pareil avec un autre. Alors mettre un mot là-dessus, non il ne le pouvait. Encore moins à une heure pareille lorsque la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était apprendre des détails croustillants sur elle.

Du côté de la jeune, le blanc qui s'était installé dans la communication lui servit de réponse. Tout comme elle, il n'avait pas de définition pour ce qui avait lieu entre eux. C'était comme ça, tout simplement, et ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer. Leur dynamique était singulière, elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Et peut-être était-ce ce qui faisait de leur 'pseudo-relation' quelque chose d'entrainant, qu'ils n'échangeraient pour rien au monde.

**\- Et sinon, avec Don ? John ? Mark ? **Demanda-t-il finalement. Habile - ou pas – changement de sujet.  
**\- Hein ? **S'étonna-t-elle. **De quoi vous parlez ?  
\- De votre rendez-vous. Le bigot qui louche**, dit-il alors pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.  
**\- House ! **S'exclama-t-elle, ayant enfin fait le lien dans son esprit. **Ça date d'il y a plus de deux ans ! Vous savez très bien comment ça s'est terminé.  
\- Je me doute de comment a fini cette nuit-là, c'est tout**, se défendit-il.  
**\- Non. Vous qui fouillez constamment mon planning, vous savez qu'à cause de vous, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu**, siffla-t-elle. **Comme tous mes rendez-vous que vous avez ruiné.  
\- J'y peux rien s'ils ne vous convenaient pas !  
\- C'est nouveau ça ? Maintenant vous savez ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi ? A d'autres ! Vous ne savez rien...**

Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Elle déglutit alors, la balayant le plus vite possible, comme s'il était capable de voir à travers le combiné. Non, il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle venait de se montrer faible, jamais. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que cela lui arrivait parfois.

**\- Si**, assura-t-il de sa voix rauque, **je sais beaucoup de choses à votre sujet. La plupart ignorées par bon nombre de personnes.  
\- C'est ce que vous croyez... **Siffla-t-elle.  
**\- Je sais pour vos fausses couches**, rappela-t-il. **Alors que même Wilson l'ignorait ! Je vous ai d'ailleurs aussi aidé pour les injections de Ménotropine !  
\- Parce que j'ai eu besoin de vous ! **S'exclama-t-elle. **Parce que j'étais SEULE ! Mais je vous signale que PERSONNE n'était là pour moi quand elles ont eu lieu.  
\- Normal, vous n'autorisez personne à vos côtés, vous empêchez quiconque de vous approcher pour ce genre de choses.  
\- Faux**, le reprit-elle, allongée en position foetale sous la couette. **Chaque fois que j'essaie, vous ramenez tout à vous, et vous fichez en l'air mes sorties ou rencarts. Même quand je me confie à vous, vous réussissez à tout retourner contre moi. Mais bon sang House, sachez ce que vous voulez ! Lorsque j'essaie de faire un pas vers vous, vous me repoussez et en faîtes trois en arrière, mais pourtant vous continuez de ruiner toutes mes possibles chances avec d'autres hommes. Et VOUS m'avez embrassé !  
\- C'était dans la passion du moment**, se défendit-il. **En plus vous ne m'avez pas rembarré, donc vous vouliez aussi que je vous embrasse !**  
**\- Alors c'était ça ? C'était juste pour profiter de moi ? **S'étouffa-t-elle. **Pour profiter de ma faiblesse alors que j'étais détruite ? Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré. Un ENFOIRÉ !**

Il souffla de l'autre côté du combiné, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment pouvait-il donc s'expliquer ? Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, se mépriser sur la nature de ce baiser, et la signification qu'il avait eu pour lui. Elle se trompait totalement, il n'avait pas voulu profiter de l'instant. Il avait simplement voulu la soutenir dans un moment pareil, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule à cet instant et que, même s'il était bien loin d'être doué en matière de réconfort, il se voulait présent à ses côtés. C'était alors la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour partager son chagrin...

**\- Vous serez mère un jour Cuddy**, assura-t-il finalement. **Si nous n'avez pas eu ce bébé... Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais vous l'aurez, et vous serez géniale.  
\- Vous n'en savez rien**, siffla-t-elle les yeux brillants. **Vous n'en savez strictement rien, et je vous connais. Vous vous mettrez encore en travers de mon bonheur. Je voulais cet enfant plus que tout au monde, et ça vous arrangeait bien qu'on me l'arrache. Parce qu'au moins, encore une fois, vous n'étiez pas le seul misérable dans votre entourage.  
\- Pas là**, promit-il à demi-mots. **Vous méritez ce bonheur. J'ai bien vu l'état dans lequel ça vous a mis de perdre celui-là. Le temps viendra pour vous d'être enfin maman.  
\- Non. Parce que, comme vous dîtes, 'quand le temps viendra', vous vous mettrez encore en travers de mon bonheur**, grogna-t-elle. **Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, vous n'aimez pas qu'autour de vous, les gens soient heureux. Vous voulez qu'on soit tous aussi détruits que vous l'êtes, parce que... parce que je sais pas, ça doit être tellement jouissif pour vous !  
\- Ça c'est juste ce dont vous voulez vous persuadez**, souffla-t-il en retour. **Parce que ça vous arrange bien de croire ça.**

Elle se contenta alors de soupirer, se refermant un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle détestait tout simplement parler de ça, revivre cette tristesse immense de se faire arracher son bébé qu'elle venait à peine de sauver. Non, la douleur était encore trop présente pour l'aborder, encore plus avec _lui_. Et même avec qui que ce soit d'autre. La déception lui brûlait encore bien trop les lèvres et le cœur, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle ne voulait tout simplement plus souffrir à ce point. Tout comme elle haïssait se rendre dans la pseudo-nursery qu'elle avait fini de préparer en toute urgence quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et elle dut respirer un bon coup, espérant pouvoir se calmer autant que possible. Il ne fallait _surtout pas_ qu'elle fonde en larmes, pas avec lui de l'autre côté du combiné. Elle se pinça même l'avant-bras pour penser à autre chose, enfouissant un instant son visage dans sa couette. Elle en avait marre de se défendre face à lui, de toujours devoir s'expliquer sur le moindre de ses choix. Mais bon sang, elle n'avait pas à se justifier auprès de lui concernant tout et n'importe quoi ! Elle mordilla un instant l'oreiller, et ses muscles se contractèrent, elle était à bout. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se battre avec lui à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Elle n'en éprouvait plus aucune sensation, à part une tristesse immense. Ne pouvait-il pas réaliser qu'il allait trop loin avec elle et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus ? Qu'il était venu le moment où elle craquait tout bonnement, que ce n'était plus possible ?

Sa voix menaçait de se casser à tout moment, la conversation avait assez duré. La fatigue reprenait le dessus sur elle, et les sujets abordés l'avaient replongé dans sa misère actuelle. Tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était de pouvoir regagner les bras de Morphée et, enfin, oublier une partie de ses soucis. Ne plus se soucier de ça, s'évader le temps d'un sommeil peut-être réparateur. Mais sûrement pas encore recevoir des remarques de la part de son pire employé. Non, surement pas. Alors elle se passa une main sur le visage, et bailla bruyamment, se fichant bien qu'il puisse l'entendre.

**\- Sur ce, bonne nuit House**, dit-elle dans un long soupir. **Et ne me rappelez pas, sinon je vous assure que vous le regretterez pour de bon. Alors à demain, et ne vous avisez pas non plus de faire le con au travail. Je vous ai à l'oeil !  
\- Bonne nuit Cuddy**, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Pas besoin de plus, il en avait déjà bien assez fait pour la nuit. Et même, vu l'état où elle devait sans doute être, pour la semaine. Elle n'attendit guère plus longtemps pour raccrocher et reposa le combiné, se rallongeant convenablement sous les couvertures. Lui fit de même de son côté, regardant une dernière fois le téléphone. Encore une fois, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était franchement pas doué pour les interactions avec d'autres humains. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué quelque chose qu'il pensait vraiment. Oui, il voyait en elle une bonne mère, à qui il ne manquait plus que l'enfant en question...

Et, effectivement, dix semaines plus tard, un bonheur tant attendu et inespéré pointa enfin le bout de son nez dans la vie de Cuddy. Elle qui avait depuis un moment voulu un bébé... On lui en offrait enfin la possibilité. On lui confiait enfin un petit ange qu'elle allait pouvoir dorloter encore et encore. A qui elle pourrait offrir tout son amour, et son temps. Quelqu'un qui enfin partagerait sa vie, quelqu'un pour qui elle serait 'utile' et importante. Car à présent, comme House l'avait promis – même si honnêtement, ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu obtenir ce droit -, elle était devenue mère. Elle était enfin maman... D'une petite Rachel. Alors certes, ce ne serait pas sans doute pas facile les premiers temps, il leur faudrait bien évidemment à toutes les deux un temps d'adaptation, mais Lisa s'en fichait. Son plus grand rêve s'était finalement réalisé !Alors peut-être que cette nuit-là, House avait eu raison : elle avait mérité ce bonheur pour lequel elle s'était tant battue. Il s'en était simplement fallu du temps pour qu'elle devienne maman...

_The End._

* * *

_PS : Toi, oui toi le/la gentil(le) guest qui m'a laissé une review concernant GG2D en me proposant ton aide... Si tu repasses par ici, saches que ça m'a touché. Éventuellement on pourrait en discuter, et voir si ce serait possible de le faire à deux ou non (ce n'est pas contre toi, juste que je suis très perfectionniste et particulière, et disons, pas mal difficile), ça peut se faire. Mais justement, ce que je souhaitais te dire (et la raison pour laquelle ce PS te concerne, c'est que je tenais à t'informer que Fanfiction ne prend pas les adresses. Du coup, tu peux en juger si tu vas voir ta review, le site la retire et laisse le reste du texte. De ce fait, je te conseille plutôt de me joindre, comme indiqué dans ma bio, sur mon Ask ou mon Twitter. Sinon, je serai dans l'incapacité de te joindre... En tout cas, merci ! C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, cher(e) inconnu(e)._


End file.
